Quamobrem
by AdmiralKatzius
Summary: Waktu itu, ketika Kayo bertanya, Shougen menjawab. Dan jawaban pria itulah mengapa Kayo sangat percaya padanya. SHORTFIC.


**Hallo, Minna sekalian!**

**Kali ini saya akan memulai fandom baru lagi, selain di MadoMagi dan Akuma no Riddle.**

**Fandom ini adalah Black Bullet, alias Pelor Item. Saya lebih enak nyebutnya Pelor Item aja :D**

**Saya gak bakal banyak omong, deh, dan ayo langsung loncat aja ke bagian cerita!**

**Selamat membaca, Minna!**

**Disclaimer : Saya tidak memiliki segala hal dalam fanfik Pelor Item ini :D #dijotos**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Quamobrem**

**.**

**.**

**A Pelor Item (baca: Black Bullet) Fanfic by Katzius**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Langit sudah gelap, pertanda langit sudah semakin malam.

Di sisi jalan, kita dapat menemukan pemandangan yang ajaib; seorang cowok besar berotot yang sangar, dengan pedang besar disanggul di pundaknya, ditemani seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang yang nampak tenang, namun membawa senapan mesin.

Mereka berdua, sebagaimana yang mungkin telah diduga pembaca; Ikuma Shougen dan Senju Kayo. Mereka adalah pasangan _Promoter_ dan _Initatior _yang baru saja dipasangkan, berhubung _Initiator_ Shougen yang sebelumnya meninggal. Gantinya, adalah Senju Kayo.

Kini, mereka tengah celingukan, mencari Gastrea Tingkat 2 yang dikabarkan berkeliaran di sekitar situ.

Selewat setengah jam berjalan, mereka tidak mendapatkan apa-apa, melainkan hanya mendapatkan sorotan mata dari ribuan orang yang melewati tempat itu.

Akhirnya, mereka memutuskan berhenti berpatroli dan pulang.

Rumah mereka sederhana; hanyalah rumah kecil dengan tiga ruangan. Sebenarnya, mereka bisa hidup lebih enak lagi, dengan peringkat mereka yang seribu ke atas, namun Shougen bilang ini cukup. Satu kamar untuknya, dan satu kamar untuk Kayo. Dan ruangan lainnya adalah dapur merangkap ruang tamu. Jujur, jika mereka tidak terkenal dan menggunakan pakaian biasa, orang-orang pasti berpikir mereka adalah ayah-anak.

Kini, Kayo tengah menyeduh teh, sementara Shougen duduk di lantai beralaskan karpet. Pedang besar miliknya diletakkan begitu saja di lantai.

"Ah, terima kasih, Kayo," ucap pria itu dengan suara berat ketika Kayo meletakkan cangkir teh di depannya.

Kayo hanya merespon dengan menyesap tehnya dalam diam.

Shougen membuka topengnya tengkoraknya yang seram, dan menyesap teh juga, diikuti helaan napas berat setelahnya.

"Kau sudah ngantuk?" tanya Shougen.

Kayo menggeleng.

Keduanya hening.

"Shougen-san.." Kayo memanggil, dengan suaranya yang lirih. "Kenapa kau anggap aku sebagai alat?"

Shougen menghela napas.

"Ingatkan aku lagi, model macam apa kau?"

"_Model_ _Dolphin_,"

"Pantas," kata Shougen. "Yah, aku tak mengharap kau mengerti, tapi sepertinya harus aku jelaskan juga,"

"Jelaskan," kata Kayo. "Tolong,"

"Hei, Kayo, kau paham, kan, kadang di dunia, semua orang, bahkan seluruh dunia, ada saja yang bermusuhan denganmu, kan?"

Kayo mengangguk.

"Nah, mereka semua, di Tokyo Area ini, semua orang pasti akan menolak keberadaaanmu. Tak peduli kau berjasa apa, mereka semua akan membencimu, dan bahkan berusaha membunuhmu,"

Si gadis, cuma menatap Shougen, tak mengedip.

"Yah, jadi, kau tahu orang macam apa aku ini, orang yang terlahir dengan otot tanpa otak, dan bisanya hanya bertarung. Jadi, di saat aku memutuskan menjadi Petugas Sipil setidaknya aku ingin menyelamatkan salah satu dari kalian, Anak-Anak Terkutuk,"

Shougen menghela napas, tersenyum, dan baru melanjutkan, "Dan ini adalah caraku,"

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Kayo lagi.

"Di tengah pertarunganlah, kita berdua dapat bukti nyata bahwa kita memiliki eksistensi,"

Kayo tidak menjawab. Shougen mengasumsikannya sebagai respon kurang-memahami.

"Er.. bagaimana menjelaskannya…" Shougen kebingungan.

"Jadi, bisa dibilang, aku memisahkanmu dari masyarakat," kata Shougen akhirnya. "Karena, Kayo, jika kau memimpikan kehidupan yang seperti orang kebanyakan, itu tak akan pernah terjadi. Kita ditakdirkan untuk menjadi spesial, tak menyatu dengan masyarakat,"

Kayo tersenyum sekilas.

"Baik, Shougen-san. Terima kasih," kata Kayo.

"Jadi, kita adalah–yah, anggap saja… rekan?" Shougen mengulurkan tangannya yang besar, tersenyum pada Kayo.

Kayo menyambut tangan tersebut, dan kemudian, dia pergi ke kamarnya, untuk tidur.

Shougen masih tersenyum, melihat Kayo menutup pintu kamarnya, dan kemudian berbaring di atas karpet. Memandang langit-langit, dia menghela napas sejenak, kemudian menutup mata, dan jatuh terlelap.

**.**

**.**

**End**

**.**

* * *

**Oke, Minna! **

**Makasih udah baca fanfik Pelor Item saya :D saya tahu ini pendek banget.**

**Mungkin saya udah bilang saya mau hiatus, tapi yolo dulu lah sebelum hiatus. **

**Jadinya saya ngetik ini ngebut, dan sori kalo gaje, ini cuma ide yang terlintas di pikiran saya; kenapa-Kayo-percaya-dengan-Shougen. jadi ini ceritanya pas mereka awal-awal bareng gitu. Dan karena saya selalu bayangin Shougen itu aslinya ramah, jadinya.. yah, bisa Anda bayangkan sendiri.**

**Okelah, sampai jumpa di fnik saya berikutnyaaah! Itupun kalo saya bisa nulis :3**

**Salam JEGER,**

**-Katzius**


End file.
